10 Ways to Tell You I Love You
by The Spiffinator
Summary: ON HIATUS-This is 5 ways Lizzie can tell Gordo she loves him, and vice versa (5510). The rating may be upped, and it may not be.


Hello all you FF. net readers! Why aren't I/haven't I been updating SS-WW? I've got MAJOR writers block in the MKR department-sorry to all 8 readers of it... ANYWAY, I got a new plot bunny this morning! This story is so obviously L/G, it's not funny. This is 10 different ways Lizzie and Gordo can admit their love for each other-5 Lizzie, 5 Gordo. Some will be songfics, some will be semi-angst-y, but all will be excruciatingly FLUFFY! *throws real-life sized candy Lifesavers to all who are/aren't/soon will be drowning in fluff* Now-on with the story! ~Spiffy 3

(---) = Setting the scene)

^---^ = Toon Lizzie

~---~ = thoughts

******************************Way #1-Lizzie******************************

(SCENE-At one of many Hillridge High dances. Lizzie's waiting in line in front of a booth that says 'Request Songs Here!' on the front.)

~I CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S TOO HARD!!! ~

^Well, Miranda *did* say he liked me.. I hope she's right..^ 

Lizzie took a deep breath. She really hoped that this would work. 

"What's your song?" asked the person in the booth in a bored voice. 

"Ultimate, by Lindsey Lohan, please," said Lizzie. 

"Any dedication?" the person drawled. 

"Yes. Say this is from Lizzie to Gordo, and that Lizzie means everything in the song," Lizzie replied nervously. 

"Like 'Alright! This song is from Lizzie to Gordo! Lizzie says she means everything in the song!'?" they said. 

"Yes. That's fine," Lizzie said, and walked away. 

^I hope this works, I hope this works, I hope this works! *crosses fingers*^

"Alright Hillridge! This next song is from Lizzie to Gordo! Lizzie says she means everything in the song!" said the DJ. Gordo glanced at Lizzie, face full of confusion and suspicion. 

^He looks SOOO cute when he's confused! OK, I'm officially obsessed.^

'Ultimate' began playing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ You're the kind of friend   
Who always bends when I'm broken,  
Like remember when...  
You took my hear and put it back together again.  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over.  
Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gordo's face looked almost...crushed?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ You're it, You're the Ultimate,   
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it..You're the Ultimate you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, Gordo smiled so big, Lizzie thought his face would split in two. He stared at her, eyes filled with joy and…love? She looked right back. 

^My face must look just like his right now. *Toon Lizzie has hearts in her eyes*^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ You're the kind of guy who's hand's in mine...   
Sends shivers, up and down my spine.  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind...   
But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me.  
Everything I knew why didn't I feel?  
  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,   
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it... You're the Ultimate you.  
  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,   
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,   
It's automatic I'm sure of it. _

_No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
But you're it...You're the Ultimate you.  
  
You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the song finished, Gordo come over to Lizzie. 

"Lizzie? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked timidly. 

Her eyes lit up. She did not reply. He looked up, and opened his mouth to start apologizing. Before he could say a word, Lizzie leaned over and kissed him. 

"I'll take that as a yes," he said happily. 

"You should, Gordo. You should." she replied. 

************************************************************************

Well, how was it? Should I continue? Or should it be taken down? What do YOU think? Tell me in a review! Oh-and to all you people who wonder how I got the italics-you must save it as a HTML document!   =^.^=

~Spiffy 3


End file.
